The field of the present device and method relates to a lock for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a lock that that attaches to a portable electronic devices without engagement to a universal security slot.
It has become standard practice in the computing industry to include a universal security slot on portable electronic devices, more particularly, in computing devices such as laptops and the like. A universal security slot is an elongated hole formed through the plastic housing of an electronic device, and into a relatively large internal cavity. A small metal backing panel with a matching slot is provided on the inside wall of the housing, such that a rotating T-bar lock can be inserted through the slot and rotated into an interference engagement within the cavity of the slot. The metal backing provides additional strength to the slot structure. Alternately, a shaft retainer lock can be used with the universal security slot through an adapter nub having a T-bar on one end and an annular retaining groove on the other end of the adapter nub. The T-bar end is inserted into the universal security slot and tightened, allowing the adapter nub retaining groove end to protrude from the housing. In this way, the shaft retainer lock (sold under the name CLICKSAFE) can be engaged to the adapter nub.
Although currently a universal security slot is provided on a great majority of laptops and similar electronic devices, there are some inherent disadvantages that prevent its use in segments of the computing industry. First, laptops are being designed to reduce the overall height of the side profile of the laptop. Since use of the universal security slot relies on a relatively large internal cavity with metal-plate reinforcement, there is not sufficient space for this on a thin laptop. For example, the standard design requires the cavity to be about 10 mm×12 mm, with a minimum depth of about 7 mm. Second, it is not recommended to design a laptop with the universal security slot located close to electronic components or cooling vents. This is because the metal backing or the T-bar may contact or create interference with nearby electronic components and the lock head may block the cooling vents when attached. Third, even with the metal backing, a thief can pry the lock from engagement with the universal security slot, thus breaking the computer housing. Although the housing is damaged, the computer is still useful and the data accessible to the thief.
Attempts to address the problem of locking thin computing devices to an anchor by a tether have not wholly succeeded. Some devices include a plate that is adhered to the housing to provide a lock connection point. Users may be reluctant to glue a disk to the device; glue is seldom strong enough to resist forceful prying. Other devices are bulky and are not portable, making them useful only in securing the computer to a permanent work station. Accordingly, what is needed is a means to attach a lock to an electronic device without engagement to a universal security slot. The device should also be lightweight and portable, yet able to resist persistent theft attempts. Further, the device should allow quick and easy installation without permanent modification or damage to the computer.